


Dog days of winter

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [58]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: A little angst, Fevers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pushing oneself, Sickness, Winter, being sick, sick, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou forces himself to go to school, all the while his body is ravaged by a fever. Yonekuni needs to come to the rescue or will a sick Shirou be swept away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog days of winter

The day had started off well, clouds starting to build off into the distance and the hint of rain on the wind, letting those who picked it up that there was a chance of rain. Shirou ignored the slight dizziness he felt as he dressed, his body radiating heat, more than it usually did. Waving away his mother’s concern about his flushed cheeks, he pulled his jacket closer and shouldered his bag. He couldn’t afford to miss any more school. After all, he had spent the past summer making up for the week he missed, studying along Yonekuni’s side. They both had time to make up for what they lost.

The brisk wind, cool and stinging to a point, felt refreshing on his heated face. He wanted nothing more than to remove his heavy jacket and let the coolness of fall embrace him and cool him down. He didn’t, of course, it wouldn’t do him any good to get sick. Fingering his cell phone in his pocket, remembering the voice that helped him sleep. Sure, Yonekuni hadn’t called him because he was having trouble sleeping, but because he needed help with some school work. They talked back and forth, the huskiness of the blond’s voice soothed him and he lost track of the time, finally falling asleep sometime after midnight. Ducking his head, as if to hide the heating of his cheeks.

“Shirou?”

Ah, Oushou. He smiled to himself, glad that his friend was talking to him again. Though it wasn’t like that his best fried had stopped talking to him, it was just that Oushou had stopped hanging around him as of late, as though Yonekuni had warned him away. It couldn’t be that, could it?

“Are you alright? You’re really flushed.” He caught movement as his friend pulled off his gloves and touched his forehead with the back of his hand, hissing when he pulled it away. “You’re burning up. You shouldn’t be out here.”

“I can’t, Oushou,” he said as his friend pulled his glove back on, walking side by side towards the train, “I’ve already missed so many days, I can’t afford to miss any more. Besides, you know my body temperature is higher than normal.” He caught the narrowing of Oushou’s dark eyes, did he suspect? Giving himself a mental shake, he tried to wave off the boy’s concern. “I’ll be okay, once we reach school, then I can take off this jacket.”

“If you’re sure, Shirou. I don’t want to see you passed out.”

He smiled as they continued in silence, the ride uncomfortable as others packed in on the train. Keeping his back straight, feeling gazes on him but paying little attention, he didn’t see the sly look that Oushou gave him and the inaudible sniff. He didn’t hear the second nor the third. Barely hearing a groan and the presence at his back, he bit his lip and prayed that the ride would be over quickly. Muttered words, followed by a hiss and the scrambling as though those around were scared. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, watching Oushou grit his teeth and look away from him. The sting in his chest hurt more that the fever he felt, maybe his friend wasn’t over him being in a relationship with Yonekuni. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he waited out the ride patiently.

~

He couldn’t wait anymore, pulling off his jacket as soon as they stepped off the train. Cold air welcomed him, cooling his heated flesh. Holding his jacket in the crook of his arm, he enjoyed the feel of the wind caressing his skin, he waved Oushou goodbye, watching the male heading towards his club activities before school. A call, almost silent, which in fact was silent, that his soul heard. Barely able to suppress his soul from popping up in happiness, he caught the twitch of lips as Yonekuni pushed away from the arch of the doorway, meeting him halfway.

“Are you a fool, Fujiwara? Taking off your jacket in this freezing weather-” Words gruff paused, blue eyes roamed his face and seeing the color to his cheeks. “I don’t even have to touch you to see that you’re burning up. You must be a fool if you’re pushing yourself to go to school while you’re this sick.”

The warmth in his chest bloomed and he gave the blond a shy smile, seeing the faintest of coloring to Yonekuni’s cheeks as the male looked away. He knew the heavyweight was right, he was a fool to try to get to school while he was this sick, but as he told himself, his mother and Oushou, he couldn’t miss any more days. Through the arched doorway and into the warm building, turning towards the shoe locker. On unsteady feat, the feel of a hand on his lower back giving him balance, he managed to slip his out door shoes off and slip his indoor shoes on. With barely enough room to hang his jacket, he waiting for Yonekuni to finish. From quiet murmuring to loud chatter as a group of girls entered, each voice seemed to be louder than the first, grating on his nerves as they giggled. He could hear Yonekuni’s name mentioned and the musing, speculations if Yonekuni had a partner. Of course, he wanted to answer and tell the girls that he was Yonekuni’s partner, but he knew that deep down, the blond was still uncomfortable with the thought of a male partner. So it wouldn’t do him any good to declare that he was the one the blond wanted, especially when he wasn’t sure if that was exactly true.

Following Yonekuni out of the room and up the stairs to the third floor, Shirou kept his eyes from trailing up and down the back of Yonekuni’s form. Swallowing, he barely caught the look Yonekuni shot over his shoulder, as though the blond knew he was watching. Keeping thoughts to himself, he wiped away the sweat that dotted his forehead, his fever becoming worse. Looking around, his gaze wavering as he saw that they had reached their classroom already, unable to remember how he got there before gently taking his seat. Not only was his body hot with the fever that ravaged him, but his muscles ached in a way that reminded him of how they ached when Yonekuni visited him late in the night.

He didn’t see thee concerned look that the blond gave him, barely hearing the distant bell ringing, signaling the start of the school day. Luck was on his side, at least, that’s how he thought. Barely able to pay attention, the throbbing in his head made it hard to hear and he was glad that the teacher seemed to passover him, as though he wasn’t there. ‘That,’ he thought to himself, ‘was the only thing that was good about the day.’ Lunch had approached them rather quickly, though it was most likely that he lost track of time, trying to keep himself from passing out. The same gaggle of girls that he had over heard earlier in the morning could be heard outside the door. Swallowing thickly, looking down at the bento he pulled out and then towards the empty seat next to him. Yonekuni hadn’t been gone that long, visiting the cafeteria and then, the vending machine for lunch. It seemed as though the blond wasn’t one to cook and if he was feeling better, he would have offered, though he didn’t know how Yonekuni would react to his offer.

Shaking his head to forget such thoughts and then immediately regretting the action, resting his head on his hand while fighting back the sudden wave of nausea that hit him. Looking at his unopened bento, he pushed that to the side and closed his eyes to rest. Only to snap them open and narrow at the giggling as the girls that had been standing outside the door entered. Looking, he could see Yonekuni carrying his lunch, followed by the girls that seemed to grow and surround the blond. Opening his mouth, he didn’t have a chance to speak. The feel of hands shoving him away, almost forcing him out of his chair, it was a struggle to right himself only to see that his lunch, though he had no stomach for it at the moment, lay ruined on the floor. Pushing himself to move, past the group of girls that shot him a dirty look, smug and the winning look that they wore, silently telling him that they won and not him.

~

He bit the inside of his cheek to hold back the words that wanted to break free of the girls that surrounded him, pushing his thoughts away and giving the girl to his right a small smile that he didn’t feel. Though he was taken, he still treated the girls that flattered him and surrounded him with the utmost respect. After all, he still had a reputation to uphold. Trying to look through the throngs of girls that had come out of the woodwork, he didn’t have to catch any of their scents to know their interest in him. Though it was just the start of winter, they were acting as though it was spring and mating season for them had come. A few even had their souls on display. Through the chatter, which he listened with only half an ear, he strained to look for Shirou but whatever gaps were between the girls were closed quickly as the one who seemed to be the ring leader leaned up against him. Pushing herself against his arm.

If he wasn’t taken by Shirou and his heat, if he was still a single man, he would have taken the girl up on her offer but at this moment, he wasn’t interested. His concern lay for the one who pushed himself to go to school. When he managed to catch a look at the desk where Shirou was supposed to sit, he saw it empty with the food that the male brought scattered on the floor. Shaking the girls away as the clamored closer, he saw those that were Shirou’s classmates talk among themselves. One of them looked up, paling before looking away and continuing to pick up the food that had been scattered around.

“Where’s Fujiwara?” Pushing his seat out as he stood, towering over those that surrounded him. The one that didn’t cower when he looked at them, coughed before he shook his head.

“You should pay more attention, Madarame. A few of the girls pushed him out of his seat and knocked over his food. Though, I believe I saw him heading out of the classroom a few minutes ago.” The male offered, keeping his eyes down as he cleaned, only chancing a look up to make sure that the blond understood his words.

Biting down a retort, he only nodded and made a move to leave, shaking his arm free of those that tried to pull him back. “Come one, Yonekuni-kun, you can forget about your friend for just one day, can’t you? Don’t you remember how we’d spend time together? Remember the cold nights, I’d keep you warm-” The look he shot her, though a smile graced his lips, had her freezing.

“He’s sick and though I do remember the times we spent together, it’s in the past. I’ve already got a partner, so I’m going to pass on your offer.” Heading towards the door, he called over his shoulder, “also, apologize to Fujiwara when you see him. Knocking him out of his seat is not a way to get on my good side. Especially when he’s sick.” He didn’t bother waiting for a response and instead, headed through the people that mingled in the hallway, side stepping those that wouldn’t move out of his way. He didn’t have time to wait for them to notice him. Down the hallway, scanning for the familiar head of dark hair, not seeing the one he was looking for. Soft murmuring of a voice that he loathed, the familiar dark hair of the snake that coveted Shirou and he knew exactly where the wolf was.

Following the scent that he caught in the air, freezing on the spot at the sight of the unconscious canine that the snake supported. Blood running both hot and cold, he stepped closer and snagged the male from the middleweight’s arms. “Learn to keep your hands off what’s mine, you got that?” A growl between clenched teeth.

“Well, you need to learn to not let those girls push Shirou around,” the retort back, full of arrogance, “if you’re more concerned about those girls, than you shouldn’t mind me taking Shirou home. After all, I believe I know him better than you.”

He tightened his hold on Shirou when Oushou made a move to take the canine from him, easily carrying the wolf over his shoulder. A pained groan reached his ears and he changed his hold on Shirou, carrying him princess like. “Keep your hands off of him, I’m taking him home.”

“Do you even know where Shirou lives?”

“I never said I was taking him to his house,” his voice smug at the astonished look that the middleweight snake wore, “he’ll be more comfortable at my home.” Brushing past Oushou, carefully carrying Shirou down the stairs to the first floor and ignoring the whispered words of those that watched them, Yonekuni dropped by the nurse’s office. Setting the sick male on the bed, he watched as the school nurse looked over Shirou, taking his temperature before heading to the locker room. Grabbing Shirou’s jacket before making a beeline back to their classroom. Muttering that he was taking Shirou home, he grabbed their bags before leaving just as quickly as he arrived.

~

He was proud to say that he had no problem carrying Shirou back to his apartment. He would say that, except he felt a little embarrassed in carrying Shirou the way he carried him to the nurses office. Keeping his unhappiness to himself, he looked down at the sleeping male as Shirou seemed more comfortable on his bed instead of the bed in the nurses office. It hadn’t taken him that long to get Shirou home, having gently setting his partner down on the bed before grabbing a warm washcloth and medicine that he hoped would work on the canine.

Placing the medicine and the cloth to the side, he gently worked the buttons free of their holes, parting the slightly damp clothing to reveal the second and last layer of clothing that blocked his view of Shirou’s chest. He smiled to himself, Shirou remembered the lecture he gave about wearing just one shirt. The reaction he had when he caught someone commenting about being able to see the dusky nipples hidden by just one layer of clothing, cornering Shirou later and got the wolf to promise to wear another layering of clothing.

Taking care of the last layer, gently pulling it up and over, tossing it to the side. Wiping down the sweat, attempting and most likely failing in his opinion, trying to get the heavyweight clean before working on the pants. Biting down on his tongue, the boxers that Shirou wore looked like the ones that Shirou had worn earlier that year, during the summer season at the restaurant. Catching the male in the middle of changing. Pushing such thoughts out of his mind, he couldn’t think about that. It wouldn’t do him any good to get wound up when the one he wanted lay unconscious before him. Grabbing one of his shirts, he slipped it on with a little trouble but the sight of the shirt hanging off Shirou’s frame was perfect. A touch to the male’s forehead, he quickly pulled off his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his boxers before crawling in on the other side of the bed. Pulling Shirou closer in the hopes that his body could leech the heat off of Shirou and help bring down the canine’s fever, Yonekuni couldn’t help but watch the wolf sleep. Lips that he knew would be soft parted as he slept, a sigh as the heavyweight scooted closer in his arms.

He lost track of time as, slipping into sleep as the heat lulled him into a comfortable slumber, waking ever few hours to wipe Shirou’s forehead down and watch him sleep. The sound of the door to the apartment opened and closed, muffled sounds of Kunimasa and Norio, he moved and locked his bedroom door. He didn’t want the two to interrupt him, didn’t want the nekomata’s to see him taking care of Shirou.

~

The sound of thunder woke him up the next morning, well, that wasn’t exactly the truth, he mused to himself. It was the movement in his arms was what stirred him from his sleep and then, the thunder that sounded like as though it was right overhead. The light pattering of the rain on the window, a perfect way to spend a Saturday morning. Reaching and feeling Shirou’s forehead, he gave a sigh of relief when the heat that he felt the night before was gone, Shirou’s fever had broken.

“I never thought that I’d wake up this way, Madarame,” the voice soft, Shirou’s head ducked as the words were spoken against his bare chest. The slide of a leg against his and a brush of a hand against his side. “It’s nice to see and feel the side of you that you don’t show anyone,” a deep breath that was exhaled had his skin prickling and he swallowed hard as pulled Shirou closer, nuzzling against the expansion of the wolf’s neck. Nose finding the perfect spot, lips parted. A brief kiss to sweaty skin, a slight suck before he pushed Shirou onto his back.

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” he rumbled out, ducking and nuzzling the underside of Shirou’s chin, moving outward back to the spot where he had just kissed. Laving at the spot, teeth nibbled as he sucked, marking the skin as his own. Against damp skin, he told Shirou what he wanted to do, trailing his hands along Shirou’s body. Fingers paused at the hem of Shirou’s boxers, feeling lips and teeth against his skin, Shirou mirroring what he was doing to him. Letting his fingers explore, he marked the wolf as his and as the weekend passed, he reinforced his mark several times that by the time school started once more on Monday, the hickey on the side of Shirou’s neck was dark enough to be noticed by everyone.

Of course, it helped that he had a matching one on his neck, done by a jealous wolf. He smiled to himself, w0ndering how Oushou would react to seeing his mark. He knew Shirou would be embarrassed at the mark, but then again, the heavyweight seemed to wear the mark with pride. Which, of course, Shirou hid under the wrapping of a scarf.


End file.
